Nobody Asked You
by x-x-Rhii-x-x
Summary: Finn gets a shock of the sort that only several years of intense therapy can hope to cure. Finn/Kurt friendship, implied Finchel, Puck/Kurt mild slash - M for safety.


**Please R&R! I don't own Glee, unfortunately. M for adult themes (non-explicit) and mild cussing. Just a little piece of fluffy fun.**

**XOXO**

Finn never wanted to share a room with Kurt. Yes, he's got over his attack of homophobia now, and he understands that Kurt doesn't think of him as boyfriend-material anymore – the petite soprano has accepted that Finn will always be straight and can never return any feelings Kurt may once have harboured. Finn is okay with Kurt being gay now. Unfortunately, however, he has come to a worrying realisation: if he doesn't want Finn anymore, Kurt will doubtlessly move on to other people, and, as sometimes happens, he might end up bringing them home. To Kurt and Finn's shared room.

Accepting of Kurt's homosexuality as Finn now is, he's not sure he's ready for finding Kurt and another man in bed together. He's not sure he'll _ever_ be ready for that.

But Finn isn't thinking about all this as he lets himself into the Hudson-Hummel family home after basketball practice one Wednesday. Instead, he's thinking about his mom and Kurt's dad being out on a "date", and how he's just going to have to warm up some pizza, play violent games on his console and ignore his Spanish homework.

He heads down to the basement bedroom that he has come to share with Kurt over the past few months, perhaps unwisely ignoring the "Do Not Disturb Under Any Circumstances, Finn" sign on Kurt's door as he makes his way down the steps into the room. As his eyes slide automatically over to Kurt's side of the room, he begins to really regret ignoring that sign. _Really _regret it.

"Oh shit, my eyes!" Finn screams, in an admittedly high-pitched tone of voice. Kurt, and the lover who is on his bed with him, look over at Finn in mutual horror, and as Finn realises just precisely who Kurt's lover is, it all gets about a million times worse. "Oh shit!" He shrieks again, covering his eyes with his hands. "Sheets, sheets!" He yells.

Kurt rolls his eyes: an action that is utterly wasted on Finn, who refuses to even think of opening his eyes.

"Finn, you've seen us both naked in the changing rooms after football practice anyway," Finn's almost-step-brother points out. "We aren't doing anything _that _bad. Yet."

This is when Finn slowly unclenches his eyes, and slowly moves his hands from his face. He isn't at all comforted by Kurt's assurance, but he wants some of his questions answered.

"Puck, since when have you been gay?" Finn demanded, trying not to get too upset and end up having _another _bust-up with his best friend.

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual!" Puck corrects indignantly.

"For the purpose of this conversation, you might as well be gay." Finn retorts in a rare articulate moment. Shit, he's turning into Rachel! He figures that there are far worse things. Such as returning home to discover that your best friend and the guy you consider your brother naked and in bed together, for instance.

"We've been going out for a while now," Kurt admits dreamily.

"We were just waiting for the right time to let you know," Puck adds. Finn snorts.

"Well, if this is what you consider to be the right time, then I suggest you get your watches fixed," he says drily. What? He's heard Rachel say something like that to her dads before now. And it seems to fit this situation like a scarf. Or, um…like a glove, maybe.

"Uh, yeah, great – could you leave now?" Kurt asks, suddenly distracted and distant. Finn blinks, and then shrugs.

"Yeah, I'll just leave now, and try to get used the fact that my best friend is gay and is getting it on with my nearly-step-brother in the room we share…"

"I'm not gay, I'm bisexual!" Puck yells at him, but Finn has already retreated up the stairs, ever-closer to the haven that is above basement-level.

"Have, um, fun…" Finn calls back to the couple. Kurt and Puck break apart to assure him, in simultaneously saccharine tones:

"Oh, we will!"

Finn closes the door firmly behind him. He doesn't think it's going to be a takeaway pizza and games console marathon kind of night, to be honest. More like a "hey-Mom-can-I-please-go-to-therapy-now" kind of night, if you ask him.

Which of course, nobody did.


End file.
